Promesas de amor
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Renesmee debe ir a un acilo de ancianas por una visita del colegio. Ella no tiene muchas ganas de ir a ese lugar pero no sabe que allí encontrará una gran historia de amor... Mal summary :/
1. Chapter 1

Promesas de amor

Renesmee estaba un tanto enojada con su madre, no quería ir al instituto ese día ya que tendrían que ir a un asilo de ancianas como labor social obligatoria. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a un lugar tan deprimente como aquel donde de seguro más de alguna abuelita la confundiría con su nieta o algo parecido.

-Mamá por favor no quiero ir-rezongó la joven ese día-¿de qué podría servirme ir a ver a unas cuantas ancianas a las que su familia no quiere?

-¡Nessie!-la regañó Bella, su madre-, tal vez a ti no te interese pero tú no sabes lo solas que se deben sentir esas señoras ¿qué te cuesta llevarles un poco de alegría a unas personas que necesitan las ganas de vivir?

Aunque la joven protestó y amenazó a su madre con escaparse con su novio Jacob del pueblo, de todas formas tuvo que ir al instituto y presentarse con la que veía una humillación delante de sus compañeros cuando había jurado y perjurado que no iría al famoso asilo de ancianas. A ella no le interesaba absolutamente nada darle alegría a mujeres que estaban viviendo el final de una etapa. No entendía de que iba a servirle hacer una labor social cuando podría estar estudiando o en una fiesta con sus amigos de la Reservación.

-¡Hola Nessie!-la saludó su mejor amigo, Seth, a la entrada del instituto-. Es raro verte aquí, pensé que no querías visitar a las abuelitas en el asilo.

-No quiero-refunfuñó la joven cruzándose de brazos-, la inhumana de mi madre me obligó a venir. Si fuera por mí, estaría en casa, viendo televisión o haciendo planes para salir con Jake.

-Vamos no será tan malo-intentó animarla su amigo con una sonrisa-, estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos con las señoras además de que es algo muy tierno de hacer.

Renesmee no estaba muy convencida de eso, lo único que quería era que el día terminara rápido para poder estar en su casa o con su novio. Ella adoraba a sus abuelos, incluso iba a visitarlos todos los domingos ya sea a almorzar con su abuelo Charlie o cenar con su abuela Esme, pero la idea de ver a unas personas un tanto más viejas que ellos y que probablemente estarían enfermas no le entusiasmaba mucho. La deprimía de formas increíbles esa manera de abandono y no quería llegar con la pena a su casa. La joven hubiera preferido mil veces ir a un hogar de niños que a un lugar donde según ella la muerte se hacía presente en cada rincón.

En cuanto entraron a la sala de clases, la profesora comenzó a pasar la lista y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Renesmee estaba dentro de los "voluntarios". La verdad es que nadie se esperaba que la joven fuera al hogar de ancianas y para todos fue una gran sorpresa verla llegar con la autorización firmada por su madre.

Nessie se dijo que si bien iría no tendría por qué hablar con nadie en el hogar, se limitaría a sonreír y mostrarse amable si es que alguna anciana se le acercaba pero no hablaría con ellas por voluntad propia. Además de que si lo hacía de seguro le darían la lata con la historia de su vida o la de los quince hijos que tuvieron con su fallecido esposo y los cuales de seguro están en el extranjero o bastante alejados de la mujer que les dio la vida.

-Señorita Cullen-le llamó la profesora antes de que todos tomaran sus cosas para partir e irse a la salida del instituto a tomar el autobús que los llevaría al hogar-¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro-dijo Nessie sonriendo-¿de qué se trata?

-Sé que tú no quieres ir al hogar de ancianas-comenzó la profesora mirándola con seriedad-, lo he oído de tu propia boca desde que se organizó esta excursión, pero por favor te pido que por lo menos intentes acercarte a alguna de las mujeres a las que visitaremos. Da lo mismo que este hogar sea para mujeres con un poco más de dinero, es un tipo de abandono y nosotros vamos para que ellas se sientan un poco más acompañadas y queridas por personas que podrían tener la edad de sus nietos.

-Seré amable-contestó Nessie enfadada-, pero no me pida que entable conversación con alguna de ellas porque no lo haré.

-No puedo obligarte a que lo hagas-murmuró la profesora algo triste por la actitud de la testaruda chica-, pero por lo menos espero que cuando lleguemos allá y veas lo sola que están esas mujeres puedas cambiar tu actitud.

La chica enarcó una ceja antes de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia el autobús donde sus amigos la esperaban, durante todo el trayecto se dedicó a escuchar música para hacerle frente al aburrimiento que amenazaba con apoderarse de su mente. ¿Por qué su madre no podía entenderla y ponerse en su lugar por lo menos una vez en la vida? ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender que la deprimía el tener que compartir con ancianas? En fin, se dijo, lo mejor era intentar sonreír y tratar de pasar el día lo mejor posible.

Cuando llegaron al hogar Nessie se dio cuenta de que era muy espacioso, contaba con una pequeña capilla, un jardín repleto de rosas rojas, azules y amarillas, había un salón que parecía ser de eventos y variadas áreas verdes y patios de diversos tamaños y dimensiones. Era una propiedad muy bonita pero mirara donde mirara lo único que veía eran enfermeras y algunas ancianas que los miraban con ojos desdeñosos. Mientras esperaban en uno de los jardines, la directora del acilo llegó hasta su grupo y los guio al salón de eventos.

En el salón de eventos había unas 15 ancianas sonriendo y conversando entre ellas, apenas los vieron sus ojitos se alegraron casi de inmediato. Los compañeros de clase de Nessie habían preparado un show de bailes y cantos de los años 30 hasta los 60, era un espectáculo muy emotivo, hermoso y, por lo que vio Renesmee hiso que las abuelitas recordaran viejos tiempos con verdaderos rostros de melancolía.

-Fue un show muy bonito-dijo una de las enfermeras-, de verdad muchas gracias por venir y cantar para nosotros pero aquí nuestras chicas también tienen algunos talentos. Alice ¿quieres tocar el piano hoy?

Una mujer menudita y de sonrisa contagiosa se levantó desde una de las sillas. Nessie se dio cuenta de que no era muy vieja, tal vez unos 65 o 70 años ya que aún conservaba su corto cabello negro y su rostro no tenía tantas arrugas como los de sus compañeras.

Alice se acercó al piano con un cuaderno lleno de partituras de música en sus manos, comenzó a hojear con calma hasta que llegó a la pieza de Para Eliza, una de las canciones favoritas de Nessie ya que su padre siempre tocaba el piano en casa. La anciana tocó la melodía de forma magistral y sin ningún error en su interpretación.

Renesmee estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera su padre tocaba tan bien el piano como aquella mujer. Cuando Alice se levantó del taburete que estaba frente al instrumento, Nessie se dio cuenta de que unas pequeñas lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y , cuando se quiso dar cuenta se moría de ganas de poder hablar con esa ancianita de rostro amable y pese a todo risueño.

-Hola-murmuró Nessie con timidez cuando se sentó al lado de Alice-, me llamo Renesmee y quería decirle que toca muy bien el piano. Lo sé porque mi papá toca el piano de toda la vida pero usted toca muchísimo mejor que él.

-Gracias-murmuró Alice sonriendo con ganas-, mis nietos piensan que solamente es ruido aburrido y sin sentido por lo que me alegra que una jovencita como tú valore la música de una vieja aburrida e insensata.

-Sus nietos no saben nada-dijo Renesmee frunciendo el ceño y provocando en la anciana una risita alegre-. No entiendo como ellos no pueden valorar un talento como el suyo, es totalmente incomprensible.

-Supongo que no hemos compartido mucho –dijo ella con algo de melancolía-y no nos entendemos. La verdad ni siquiera pude entender a mis propios hijos pero eso es porque para ellos siempre fui distante y desde que murió su padre yo me convertí en algo así como un estorbo…

-Lo siento-musitó Nessie sintiendo pena por aquella señora-, pero sigo sin entenderlo. Son sus hijos estoy segura de que ellos la quieren ¿por qué no habrían de hacerlo?

-Porque es una historia muy larga-musitó Alice sonriendo-y no quiero deprimirte con la historia de mi vida o los nacimientos de mis hijos.

-Intentaré no deprimirme-dijo Renesmee un tanto ruborizada porque esas habían sido sus palabras en la mañana-, estoy segura de que será una historia interesante.

-Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 16 años-comenzó Alice sonriendo mientras recordaba-, vivía en Biloxi con mis padres, mi hermana Cynthia y mi prima Rosalie. Era una vida más que perfecta porque teníamos dinero y podíamos viajar donde quisiéramos porque teníamos casas en casi todos los estados del país.

"En esa época estaba de moda el rock and roll, Elvis Presley y los vestidos de colores militares habían pasado a la historia. Mi prima era mi mejor amiga y una de las chicas más hermosas que he conocido en mi vida, por esos años ella era rubia, de ojos azules y con un cuerpo realmente escultural; mientras que yo era bajita, de cabello negro y ojos grises. No sabría decir si es que era bonita o no pero Rosalie y yo éramos verdaderos polos opuestos tanto físicamente como en personalidad.

-La pasaremos genial en las vacaciones-murmuraba Rose mientras empacábamos las cosas-, he oído que en Texas hay clubes muy buenos donde se puede bailar.

-Lo dudo-respondí cruzándome de brazos-, odio la hacienda de Texas, la cocina está llena de moscas, hay olor a caballos en cada rincón y al parecer los trabajadores de papá no son muy amigos del agua y el jabón.

-No seas exagerada-mi prima me miró sonriendo-. Es una propiedad grande y tienes que reconocer que es bonita además no te preocupes, sé que le tienes miedo a los caballos así que no te obligaré a que intentes montar.

Les tenía mucho miedo a los caballos porque cuando era niña me caí de uno además de que tenía la idea de que me morderían si es que intentaba alimentarlos. Texas era mi infierno personal, la odiaba con toda el alma y estaba completamente segura de convencer a mis padres de vender esa propiedad.

Antes de partir, me dije a mi misma que ese sería el último verano que pasaría en esa hacienda. Era un tanto consentida y mimada por lo que estaba completamente segura de que mi padre vendería la propiedad y me compraría algo en Europa.

Apenas llegamos al campo mi hermana y mi prima fueron a recorrer la propiedad, mientras que yo no hacía más que mirar todo desde la perspectiva negativa y pesimista. El sol me cegaba y el calor era insoportable.

En menos de dos minutos ya había pisado bosta de caballo y las moscas comenzaban a perseguirme, estaba más que harta y ni siquiera había pasado una hora en la propiedad. Todo era como estar en el infierno: suciedad, mal olor, vaqueros sudorosos y caballos por doquier.

Me decidí a entrar a la cocina en busca de un jugo o algo que se pudiera beber, una vez dentro vi a un joven muy guapo, de cabello rubio y rizado además de unos ojos azules profundos que eran realmente hermosos. Sin embargo, y pese a que físicamente era muy atractivo le miré con desdén y superioridad, era un simple trabajador y obviamente como era un tanto arrogante y altiva no iba a trabar amistad con alguien así.

-Hola-murmuré en tono cortante-, prepárame un jugo de naranja con poca azúcar. Gracias.

Me senté un momento para esperar a que me preparara mi jugo, pero aquel joven ni siquiera se inmutó, al contrario se dedicó a sacar algunas cosas de la despensa y prepararse lo que supongo yo era su almuerzo.

-Disculpa-murmuré un tanto molesta-¿no te dije que me prepararas un jugo? Deberías estar haciéndolo ahora en vez de perder el tiempo.

-No tengo por qué hacerle caso-me respondió mirándome con algo de lástima-, si quiere prepararse un jugo va a tener que hacerlo usted misma. Por lo que vi tiene unas manos muy bonitas que podría ocupar en algo más útil que leer revistas y arreglarse el cabello.

-Trabajas para mi padre-dije con tono amenazante-, le diré que te despida ahora mismo. ¡Eres un insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

-Mire le voy a explicar algo muy simple-me estaba tratando como una tonta y eso hacía que me enfadara hasta el límite de la ira-: yo trabajo en el campo y en los jardines. Me pagan por adiestrar los caballos no por ser niñero de la hija mayor de mi jefe. Cuando me paguen dinero extra por eso, con mucho gusto le preparo su estúpido jugo con azúcar y le pongo una alfombra roja para que sus finos pies caminen por todos los ranchos de Texas, pero mientras tanto le aconsejo que antes de entrar a la cocina o a la casa grande se limpie las botas. El olor a mierda de caballo no es algo muy agradable y menos a la hora de comer.

Estaba muy enfadada, no entendía por qué no podía prepararme un jugo si estaba en la cocina haciendo algo que para mí no era nada. Pero ese no era más que el primero de muchos encuentros venideros"

-No puedo imaginarla como una chica caprichosa y mimada-comentó Nessie riendo por la respuesta del chico de la historia de Alice-, me parece un tanto extraño siendo que usted ahora es tan amable y dulce.

-Bueno, dulce fui siempre con las personas que se ganaban mi confianza-aclaró Alice sonriendo-. El primer día que conocí a Jasper, así se llamaba ese muchacho que no quiso preparar mi jugo, me pareció que era un imbécil que se creía demasiado por lo que cuando enfadada y frustrada fui a limpiar mis botas, me dije que no podía ser amable con él y que en venganza debía hacerle la vida imposible durante mis vacaciones. Era algo infantil por esos años.

**Bueno es solo un proyecto, pensé en hacerlo todo como one shoot pero me pareció que quedaría muy largo y si les gusta tengo planeado continuar con la historia c: Gracias por leer n.n**

**Nota: no sé si alguien de ustedes tiene a algún abuelito o familiar en un acilo, desde ya les pido disculpas si se sintieron ofendidos con alguna palabra que dije , cada uno tiene sus razones para dejar a un familiar en esos lugares, ya sea de salud u otros pero el año pasado fui con mi curso a un hogar de ancianas y me pareció muy triste ver lo solitas y mal que se sentían esas señoras u.u Me hiso darme cuenta de que aunque mi abuelita y yo peleamos mucho, no me separaría de ella por nada del mundo.**


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿ y qué pasó con su plan de hacerle la vida imposible a Jasper? - preguntó Renesmee bastante interesada- ¿Lo logró?

- Bueno - suspiró Alice riendo- el primer día no quería verle de nuevo. Me sentía terriblemente humillada y herida en mi orgullo. Si hubiera podido le habría matado por ser tan insolente y arrogante. Me pasé todo el día en mi cuarto muriendo de calor ya que había cerrado puertas y ventanas para que el olor a caballo no invadiera mi espacio personal.

" No quería estar ahí pero tampoco podía irme a otro lado. Tendría que pasar dos meses de mi vida en ese lugar pero estaba segura de que después podría ir a París o a Roma y olvidarme de que estuve en Texas rodeada de moscas y caballos apestosos y feos. Podía ver por la ventana de mi habitación como mi prima y mi hermana se divertían en sus cabalgatas o conversando con los vaqueros y me parecía tan incomprensible que eso sucediera que no podía dejar de estar enfadada con mi familia o con Jasper.

- Prima ven afuera- murmuró Rosalie entrando a mi cuarto- aquí hace demasiado calor. Te terminaras insolando en tu propio cuarto si es que eso es posible.

- No quiero- dije cruzándome de brazos sobre mi cama- , afuera hay caballos y huele fatal. Además puedo bajar en un rato y practicar un poco de piano en la biblioteca.

- Lo dudo- Rose me miró con algo de lástima- . Tu papá está hablando con el domador de caballos en la biblioteca y supongo que no te querrán a ti interrumpiendo su charla.

Apenas escuché eso recordé que Jasper habia dicho que domaba caballos y recordé la humillación de la cocina. Me decidí en poner en práctica mi venganza y para eso necesitaba la botellita de laxante que usaba mi madre para el estreñimiento. Sabía que si por alguna casualidad alguien llegaba a probar un poco de ese medicamento estaría por lo menos una hora si no es que más en un lento proceso digestivo.

No sabia como hacer para que Jasper consumiera eso accidentalmente por lo que viendo que se acercaba la hora de la cena me escabullí hasta la cocina y vi que en una olla estaban cocinando frijoles negros con arroz. Me dije que esa era la comida de los vaqueros, y bueno digamos que accidentalmente le eché la mitad de la botella a la comida. Sé que suena un poco cruel, pero para mi mentalidad infantil tenía que asegurarme de que la persona que me había humillado pagara caro y no me importaba tener que pasar por encima de la gente para eso.

No me quedé mucho rato en la cocina porque sabia que Charlotte, la cocinera, vendría pronto a revisar su trabajo. Me escondí detrás de la puerta que comunicaba ese lugar con la casa grande porque quería contemplar los resultados de mi plan y reírme si es que todo salía bien.

Pude ver cuando Charlotte comenzaba a llamar a todos los trabajadores para la cena, tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír porque o si no era obvio que iban a descubrirme y tal vez me fueran a acusar con mi papá y si eso hubiera ocurrido hubiera tenido serios problemas. Lo mejor era quedarme como observadora silenciosa y reír cuando estuviera en la privacidad de mi cuarto.

Los vaqueros entraron casi todos juntos y comenzaron a comer apenas Charlotte le servía a cada uno su plato. Desde yo estaba podía ver a Jasper en el centro de la mesa, pero él no estaba comiendo absolutamente nada. Simplemente se limitó a tomar un vaso de agua y sentarse junto a sus compañeros. Desde mi escondite yo no dejaba de preguntarme qué estaba sucediendo y por qué demonios mi plan no estaba dando resultados.

- Jasper ¿ qué ocurre? - preguntó Charlotte mientras comía un poco de ensalada- ¿ estás enfermo y por eso no estás comiendo?

- No, nada de eso- murmuró él sonriendo. Por un momento pensé que su sonrisa era hermosa pero luego recordé que le odiaba y continúe con la esperanza de que comiera un solo bocado-. Es que he cenado en casa de mi madre y he vuelto solamente para buscar mis cosas.

Cuando él terminó de decir esas pocas palabras pude ver los efectos del laxante en los demás hombres. Todos se miraron extrañados y en menos de dos segundos ya estaban corriendo en busca de un baño. Sentí un poco de rabia porque el único que me interesaba que estuviera con problemas digestivos se quedó mirando a la cocinera con algo de sorpresa.

- No entiendo lo que ha pasado- la cocinera parecía consternada y miraba la olla con algo de preocupación-. No pensé que los frijoles tuvieran ese efecto tan rápido.

- No es de extrañar si es que a la comida le echaste esto- murmuró Jasper tomando la botella de laxante que estaba a un lado de la olla.

- Esa botella es de la señora- Charlotte miraba la botella como si fuera algo increíble-, pero no puedo entender como es que eso llego aquí. A la señora noble gusta estar donde acostumbran a estar los trabajadores.

Tenía que retirarme de ahí antes de que descubrieran que yo fui la causante de semejante " accidente ". Pero antes de que pudiera huir a un lugar más seguro pude sentir los ojos de Jasper penetrando los míos. Supe que me había descubierto en ese momento pero estaba segura de que el no podría hacerme nada ni siquiera regañarme pero pude ver en sus azules ojos la advertencia de que me retirara si es que no quería problemas.

Antes de darle la oportunidad para que intentara decirme algo me fui corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Ni siquiera bajé a cenar cuando una de las criadas me informó de que la cena estaba servida. Tenía miedo de que Jasper le hubiera dicho algo a mi padre y, no sé si tu lo sepas Nessie antes las cosas eran muy diferentes: si tu te portabas mal tu padre tenía el derecho a golpearte aunque eso no era muy difundido públicamente"

- ¿ Su padre la maltrataba? - preguntó Renesmee algo horrorizada- . Perdone que le diga pero si es así debió de haber sido un hombre horrible.

- Mi papá no era malo - murmuró Alice sonriendo y acentuando algunas arrugas en su cara- , era un hombre muy bueno y justo que se supo ganar el respeto tanto de sus hijas como de su esposa. Creo que él casi nunca me pegó o me trató con rudeza, éramos diferentes porque yo me parecía a mamá pero después de un tiempo ambas comenzamos a tener ciertas diferencias.

- Es extraño- suspiró Nessie mientras pensaba- , si mi padre llegara a golpearme yo creo que nunca se lo perdonaría. Tal vez incluso llegaría al extremo de irme de la casa para no verle nunca más.

- Yo no podía irme de mi casa a no ser que estuviera casada - la voz de Alice se tornó un tanto melancólica- y no podía ser con cualquiera. Para las clases adineradas no importaba tanto el amor si no que el dinero y un buen apellido eran lo importante. O por lo menos mi mamá intentó inculcarme eso desde pequeña.

" Sin embargo, los jóvenes en esa época eran un tanto rebeldes. Habían clubes clandestinos donde beber alcohol y bailar rock and roll además de las clásicas motos y las chaquetas de cuero. A veces salía a bailar pero no tanto como Rose y Cynthia que se escapaban todas las noches de casa para bailar en un club del pueblo. Yo no quería ir porque sabía que los únicos jóvenes que encontraría allí serían vaqueros y criadas de la hacienda y de las propiedades cercanas.

Me pase casi tres días encerrada en la casa, tocaba piano y tenía aburridas charlas con mis padres. Iban a invitar al joven dueño de una de las haciendas vecinas, su nombre era James Witherdale y según mi madre un gran prospecto con el que podría trabar amistad aunque eso para ella significaba que tal vez fuera alguien adecuado para casarme.

Mamá quería presentarme a ese joven para que no me aburriera ni me pasara todo el día en casa, pero yo tampoco quería conocer gente nueva ni hacer vida social con nadie. Lo único que quería era tocar mi piano y pintar algún cuadro en Europa o en algún otro estado del país. Sin embargo, mi papá tenía otros planes para que no me pasara encerrada y enfermando de soledad.

- Alice, hija - mi padre me había llamado a la biblioteca para que habláramos, obviamente me asusté mucho cuando vi a Jasper de pie a su lado, pensé que le había dicho lo del laxante y que me pasaría castigada la mitad de mi vida- sé que te aburres en la hacienda y que los caballos para ti no son sinónimo de diversión pero creo que sería bueno para ti que nos ayudaras en la hacienda, después de todo será tu herencia y el hombre con el que te cases deberá de saber llevar bien esta hacienda por lo que creo que esta experiencia te ayudará a aprender.

- Ya... - dije no muy convencida- ¿ y en que tengo que ayudar?

- Vas a ayudar a Jasper - abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y creo que el pánico se apoderó de mi rostro porque ambos me miraron con preocupación-. No te preocupes hija, no vas a domar caballos es obvio que las mujeres aun no son capaces de eso. Tu vas a ser algo así como su asistente, desde mañana quiero que los dos trabajen codo a codo por esta hacienda ¿está claro?

Me sentía un tanto tonta y herida en mi alto orgullo. No podía comprender por qué tenía que trabajar con Jasper si podría ayudar en el área administrativa, lo más alejada posible de aquel joven y de los caballos que tanto odiaba. En ese momento sentí que mi padre no me escuchaba y que él deseaba que yo hubiera nacido hombre para trabajar en las caballerizas con vaqueros sudorosos y malolientes.

Intenté calmarme y me dije que no importaba que apenas mi madre supiera pondría el grito en el cielo y no dejaría que mi padre me obligara a trabajar con Jasper. Yo no quería ser su asistente ni mucho menos tener que seguirle por toda la hacienda para anotar cuantos caballos pura sangre o de cualquier otra especie había en la casa.

- Alice cámbiate de ropa- murmuró Cynthia mientras yo caminaba como alma en pena por los pasillos de la casa -. Mamá invitó a James Witherdale a cenar y de seguro que no tarda en llegar.

Me limité a asentir una sola vez antes de partir hacia mi habitación para escoger el vestido que me pondría. Escogí un vestido rojo y adorne mi cabello con un pequeño cintillo del mismo color. En esos años era un verdadero atentado a la moda que las adolescentes se maquillaran de forma excesiva para parecer un poco más adultas o verse seductoras por lo que el maquillaje que siempre usaba era tan escaso que cualquiera pensaría que no me había puesto nada en la cara.

Apenas bajé pude ver a mis padres, hermana y prima conversando animadamente con un joven rubio y de apariencia un tanto intimidante , pero que al parecer era muy amable por el modo tan cercano en el que mi madre y él hablaban. En cuanto me presentaron a James me di cuenta de que más que amable era un tipo orgulloso, creído y bastante seguro de sí mismo. Me hablaba como si estuviera con una niña tonta de parvulario y trataba a las criadas como si tuviesen la lepra o fuera algo demasiado indigno de tocar o incluso de ver.

Lejos de sentirme impresionada por sus numerosas propiedades alrededor del mundo y por sus modales tan refinados y perfectos , me sentí un tanto hastiada por tanto sinismo y amabilidad un tanto fingida y sobreactuada. Se notaba que el tipo era un arrogante presuntuoso y que se creía demasiado perfecto como para ser real. De seguro te preguntarás por qué me sentía molesta con alguien que se parecía tanto a mí que me asustaba un poco. La respuesta es tan sencilla como extraña, aun no dejo de pensaren esa frase de que los opuestos se atraen. Siempre divago sobre eso y me parece que el que descubrió esa ley de atracción en la química es un genio y a veces pienso que él de seguro sabía que esa ley se podía aplicar para todos los ámbitos de la vida humana y no solo para la ciencia.

No dejo de pensar que es impactante y hermoso encontrar en otra persona todas las cosas que a tu personalidad le faltan. Sean virtudes o defectos ya que eso es subjetivo. Creo que de eso se trata el amor : encontrar a alguien que te complete en todos los aspectos de la vida y sea capaz de aceptar y admirar tus mejores virtudes y tus peores defectos".

**hola este capitulo quedó más que extraño y creo que se me pasaron varias faltas de ortografía pero es que escribir en el tablet me cuesta un poco xddd... bueno gracias por leer y bueno un abrazo gigante e.e**

**Reviews n.n**

**- Shiru92: Hola n.n pues me alegra que te guste la historia y bueno la idea surgió el año pasado después de ir con mi curso a un hogar de ancianas n.n y bueno me anime a escribirla ahora xdd... se que el capitulo quedó algo raro pero tratare de que el próximo quede mejor ... un abrazo gigante y espero que estes bien.**

**- Andy: hola n.n me alegra de que te guste la historia y bueno tratare de actualizar pronto ;) un abrazo.**

**- Daluar: hola me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior n.n . Un abrazo c;**


	3. Chapter 3

" Al otro día mi mamá no dejaba de hablar sobre lo caballero, educado y encantador que era James. La verdad mientras desayunaba no quería escuchar de los hombres que mi madre pensaba serían un buen esposo para mí. Creo que ese día nadie le prestó atención o al menos yo no lo hice porque no dejaba de pensar en qué demonios haría cuando fuera la hora de ir a ayudar a Jasper. Tenía miedo de que me pidiera buscar un caballo o ver si las caballerizas estaban bien.

- ¿ Qué te ha parecido a ti Alice?- mamá preguntó emocionada mirándome con alegría- Yo creo que tu deberías acercarte más a James. Deberíamos empezar desde hoy ¿ qué te parece si le llevamos una tarta de manzanas a a hora del almuerzo?

- Alice no puede ir - contestó mi padre mientras bebía café-, debe trabajar con Jasper a partir de hoy así que si quieren ir a dejar tartas a la hora del té pueden hacerlo.

- ¡¿Por qué mi hija va a trabajar como si fuera una vulgar criada?! - mamá estaba gritando y esperaba que de verdad sus gritos no e escucharan donde estaban los trabajadores -. Ninguna de mis hijas tiene que trabajar ni menos en su casa y con vaqueros asquerosos y malolientes ¿ acaso no hemos criado a Alice y a Cynthia como unas señoritas respetables? ¿ por qué quieres hacerme infeliz y humillar a tu propia hija?

En ese momento puse la cara más desolada y triste de mi repertorio. Desde que tenía casi trece años podía llorar aunque no sintiera pena ni tristeza alguna y por supuesto esta vez no fue la excepción. Prefería mil veces pasar tiempo con James que tener que ayudar a Jasper con las labores de la hacienda y con los caballos. Las dos cosas eran malas pero sabía que sería un fracaso trabajando porque yo no sabía hacer absolutamente nada que fuera útil.

-¿Ves?- le gritó mamá a papá cuando me vio lagrimeando un poco- La niña está llorando porque no quiere trabajar ¿cómo puedes ser tan inhumano?

-No está llorando por eso- en ese momento pensé que papá estaba ciego ya que de verdad estaba llorando aunque todo formaba parte de una actuación pero eran lágrimas de verdad-. Está llorando porque es una chica que se cree que todo el mundo hará hasta lo imposible por cumplir sus caprichos de niña mimada, lo siento por las dos pero no cambiaré de opinión. Alice tendrá que trabajar por lo menos dos semanas con Jasper para que considere su ayuda en mi despacho.

Me sentí horrible, sabía que si mi mamá no podía convencer a mi papá de que obligarme a trabajar estaba mal, no habría poder humano para eso. Pensaba que si fingía estar enferma o indispuesta para cuando Jasper llegara todo esto terminaría por la paz pero al parecer mi padre conocía todas mis tácticas porque me mantuvo ocupada todo el día ya sea tocando el piano o ayudando a Cynthia a ordenar su más que desordenada habitación.

Se suponía que Jasper pasaría a buscarme a eso de las dos de la tarde y podría volver a casa como a las cinco, no era un turno completo de trabajo pero para mí era demasiado tiempo y deseaba con ansias que esas horas pasaran rápido para poder volver a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto sin tener que preocuparme de caballos, vaqueros ni nada relacionado con ese lugar. Odiaba que mi padre no me hubiera escuchado al momento de decidir el lugar al que iríamos de vacaciones, recuerdo que había dicho que podríamos ir a Londres o París pero nadie me había escuchado y en esos momentos pensaba que me tocaba sufrir.

- Alice ya ha llegado Jasper a buscarte- Rose entró en la biblioteca mientras yo tocaba el piano en la biblioteca. No quería ir a ayudar en las caballerizas ni nada, era frustrante no poder hacer nada para poder evitar eso-. Oye tienes que relajarte el campo no es tan malo y si tienes miedo por reencontrarte con el caballo del que te caíste cuando eras niña, no tienes por qué preocuparte porque parece que lo vendieron o murió hace algunos años.

-No es solo ese caballo- exclamé frunciendo el ceño-, son todos los caballos. Me asustan y no los quiero ni los voy a querer nunca.

-Estas estresada- murmuró mi prima sonriéndome con algo de ternura- Tienes que venir esta noche a bailar al pueblo con migo. No puedes quedarte en casa mientras te haces vieja y te vuelves amargada.

Acepté pero solo porque quería tomarme un poco de vino para superar la rabia que sentía. No es que no me gustara bailar pero como ya te dije antes no me apetecía mucho que los trabajadores de papá me vieran bailar y por eso me perdieran el respeto que me había ganado con mis altanerías y caprichos.

Cuando salí fuera de mi casa me encontré con que Jasper tenía tan pocas ganas de tenerme a su lado como yo. Me frunció el ceño apenas me vio y sus ojos reflejaban enojo y el deseo que yo desapareciera en ese instante. No podía creer que él fuera tan arrogante como para mirarme de una forma tan despectiva y altanera. Con gusto le hubiera golpeado pero recordé que me había hecho la manicure francesa la noche anterior y que no podía estropearla"

-¿ Cómo fue ese primer día de trabajo?- Nessie parecía bastante interesada con la historia mientras sus compañeros de clase comenzaban a salir a pasear con las señoras del hogar- ¿ fue muy horrible?

-Horrible es poco- respondió Alice sonriendo-. Puedo decir con certeza que consideré a ese día como el peor de mis cortos 16 años.

" Apenas me acerqué a él me dijo que mi ropa no era la apropiada para trabajar y que con mis zapatos lo más probable era que terminara en el suelo. Miré disimuladamente mi ropa que consistía en un vestido blanco muy parecido al que Marilyn Monroe había usado en su última película y unos zapatos del mismo color que tenían un tacón de por lo menos 8 centímetros. Obviamente no iba a regresar a la casa para cambiarme de ropa así que comencé a caminar para intentar alcanzar a Jasper que iba unos cuantos metros por delante.

-Lo primero que haremos será un inventario de todos los caballos que hay en la hacienda- dijo él apenas llegamos a las caballerizas-. Yo te voy a nombrar las especies y tu anotaras el número de cada una y si son machos o hembras. Después compararemos este inventario con el del año pasado para ver si es que han habido cambios ¿está claro?

- Sí- respondí algo nerviosa por estar cerca de muchos caballos.

Sin embargo, en mi trabajo había un pequeño problema: yo no sabía identificar las razas de caballos y mucho menos como saber cuál era macho o hembra. Me daba un poco de vergüenza mirar por debajo del animal y ver si es que tiene lo que la mayoría de los chicos tienen entre las piernas. Además no sabía si es que ese criterio también se aplica para los animales.

Mientras él me hablaba de caballos pura sangre, árabes, andaluces, entre otros; yo solamente podía ver caballos blancos, negros y cafés. No sabía cual era el criterio que utilizaba Jasper para clasificarlos así que hice una lista con cada color. Estaba bastante aburrida de seguir a Jasper así que comencé a dibujar un montón de cosas sin sentido al reverso de la hoja.

-¿ Como vas?- me preguntó Jasper dándose media vuelta para mirarme- ¿ ya has clasificado a los caballos?

- He... sí... creo...- no quería que viera mi clasificación y menos mis caricaturas sin forma además de que sí había hecho mi trabajo pero lo había hecho mal y me avergonzaba tener que asumir que era una inútil.

Jasper me miró una última vez antes de quitarme el cuaderno a la fuerza. Me miró enfadado antes de arrancar las hojas que yo había usado y botarlas al suelo.

- ¿ Qué ocurre contigo?- me estaba gritando y tenía miedo porque estábamos solos en las caballerizas además de que odiaba que las personas me regañaran- ¿ acaso no te dije que la clasificación era por raza? ¿ eres sorda? ¡ Respóndeme!

- Yo no sé que diferencias hay entre un caballo árabe y otro de otro lugar -susurré mirando el suelo de tierra-. De hecho me dan miedo los caballos y no quiero estar aquí. Quiero irme a otro sitio donde no estés tú para humillarme y tratarme como una tonta.

-¿ por qué no me dijiste eso antes? -me preguntó buscando mi mirada con sus ojos azules- Mira sé que no nos llevamos bien pero no quiero que estés asustada y seas torpe el primer día de trabajo. ¿ Te gustan los terneros y las ovejas? Hace unas semanas nació una ternera muy bonita podrías intentar darle un poco de leche...

Asentí una vez con la cabeza, prefería mil veces las vacas bebés antes que los caballos de cualquier especie. Por un momento pensé que Jasper era amable al pensar en mis miedos pero luego me dije que lo estaba haciendo solamente para no perder su empleo y volví a odiarle igual que siempre.

Cuando me guió hacia donde estaba la pequeña ternera, me sentí un poco más tranquila y relajada. Jasper me pasó un biberón para que comenzara a trabajar. Me dije que esto lo haría bien y no pude evitar sonreír en el momento en que el pequeño animal comenzó a beber su leche.

-¡ Mira Jasper! - le llamé muy emocionada a lo que él me sonrió con algo de ternura- ¡ Es muy tierna y al parecer tenía hambre!

- Supongo- respondió llegando hasta mi lado para que le pasara el biberón después de que la vaquita había terminado-. Debe ser difícil para ella acostumbrarse a un biberón: su madre murió en el parto y no hay nadie que la cuide. Pero tengo que reconocer que lo has hecho bien como madre sustituta por cinco minutos.

- Yo voy a cuidar de ella- respondí muy convencida- , es lo primero que hago bien y quiero demostrar que no soy una niña mimada. Quiero ser la madre adoptiva de esta vaca.

- Si fallas me debes 30 dólares

- Es un trato.

Nos dimos un apretón de manos para sellar la apuesta. Tenía que ponerle nombre a mi ternera pero por alguna razón no podía pensar con claridad. Solo podía pensar en el extraño cosquilleo que sentí cuando Jasper tocó por primera vez la piel de mi mano.


	4. Chapter 4

Apenas llegué a mi casa me encerré en mi cuarto para poder escribir los posibles nombres de mi hija adoptiva. Nunca había tenido una mascota porque a mi mamá no le gustaban los animales y por más que suplique de niña por un perro jamás lo tuve. Ese fue el único capricho que no se me concedió en mi vida, lo demás lo podía tener en cuanto abriera la boca.

Sin embargo, no era muy buena escogiendo nombres, de hecho casi todos mis peluches los había bautizado por el actor o cantante de moda que más me gustaba y cuando ya dejaba de gustarme lo cambiaba por otro. Obviamente no quería que eso le pasara a mi vaca así que me dije que mi segunda labor del día tendría que ser escogerle nombre a mi hija adoptiva.

-¿Qué haces? -me preguntó Rosalie mientras entraba a mi cuarto en busca de maquillaje-¿no deberías estar cambiándote de ropa?

-Mira-dije mostrándole mi lista con casi cinco nombres-, una vaca bebé nació en el establo y Jasper me dijo que tenía que ponerle nombre.

-No se dice vaca bebé- me respondió Rosalie riendo-, se dice ternera. Ponte otro vestido, tu madre quiere ir sí o sí a la casa de James esta noche pero primero tengo que avisarle a Emmett.

-¿ Quién es Emmett?- pregunté confundida a la vez que dejaba de escribir y miraba a mi prima confundida.

-Es amigo de Jasper, es quien me lleva al centro del pueblo a bailar y no puedo dejar que se quede esperándome así que elige otro vestido y acompañame a verle.

Entrecerré un poco los ojos, no quería salir de mi cuarto ya que estaba muy entretenida escribiendo los posibles nombres para mi vaca. Pero sabía que mi madre o Rosalie terminarían obligándome a dejar mi labor para ir a algún sitio. Pese a que no había trabajado mucho, estaba algo cansada y quería dormir para poder ir a ver a mi ternera lo antes posible y darle su desayuno. Bueno... preguntarle a Jasper si las vacas desayunan porque en ese entonces yo no podía ni siquiera cuidarme a mi misma ya que casi siempre acababa metiéndome en problemas sin querer.

Me sentía un tanto nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía cuál era la razón. Mientras me terminaba de maquillarme decidí fumar un poco, sé que ahora puede considerarse como una aberración o algo raro pero en esos años que una chica joven fumara era algo muy normal, e incluso podía considerarse sexy porque habían cigarrillos especialmente para mujeres que tenían sabor a menta y eran bastante suaves en comparación con los que fumaban los hombres. Fumar me relajaba y me hacía sentir un poco menos tensa, aunque debo de reconocer que dejé de fumar después de que supe que estaba embarazada de mi primer hijo y de ahí mi marido nunca más me dejo probar un cigarrillo.

-¿Estás lista?-Rose entró y me tomó de la mano para bajar por las escaleras de la mansión-, iremos por la parte de atrás de la hacienda ya que si nos escapamos por la puerta principal tu madre nos descubrirá y nos castigará hasta que tengamos cuarenta.

Me costaba un poco seguir los pasos rápidos de mi prima ya que el tacón de mis zapatos era mucho más alto que los que usé en la tarde para trabajar. Mis pies dolerían después de unas cuantas horas pero valdría la pena ya que mi vestido verde se veía sensacional con sus zapatos a juego y yo me sentía como la modelo más hermosa del mundo aunque casi siempre mi ego alcanzó dimensiones increíbles.

-¡No entiendo por qué te pusiste esos zapatos!-me regañó mi prima mientras caminábamos entre los árboles y pastizales que había en la parte trasera y más descuidada de la hacienda- Terminaremos en el piso por tu sueño imposible de ser más alta, debiste haber buscado unos zapatos un poco más bajos.

-¡No!-exclamé horrorizada-, estos zapatos son los únicos que combinan con mi vestido y no voy a cambiar mi vestido porque es mi favorito y mamá dijo que debía de usar el mejor vestido que tuviera.

-Lo que debes hacer es dejar de hacerle caso a tu madre- miré a Rose algo extrañada, yo no era muy rebelde y siempre le hacía caso a mis padres porque suponía que ellos harían lo mejor para construir mi futuro y para que yo fuera feliz-, ella quiere que te cases y tengas muchos hijos pero tu eres muy lista. Debes tratar de ir a una academia y estudiar música o artes que es lo que te ha gustado desde siempre.

-Mi madre sabe lo que es bueno para mí- me defendí sin querer reconocer que tal vez Rose tiene algo de razón- y si casarme es bueno entonces lo haré además de que estoy cansada de que mi padre no me tome en cuenta porque no soy un hombre o soy diferente a él.

-Tu padre si te toma en cuenta y sí te quiere no puedes decir que no es así.

El resto de la caminata transcurrió en un silencio bastante frío. No quería ir al lugar de encuentro de mi prima con aquel vaquero, quería encerrarme en mi cuarto y estar sola. La verdad es que no quería reconocer que Rosalie podía tener razón en lo referente a mi madre ya que en ese momento pensé que mamá me había manejado con tanta facilidad en la vida que yo nunca había hecho algo por placer propio, solamente era por complacer a mi madre y hacer lo que ella considere correcto.

Se podría decir que esa vez que fui con Rose a la parte trasera de la hacienda fue la primera vez que hice algo que tal vez mi madre no hubiera aprobado. Tenía un remordimiento de consciencia enorme pero ya nos faltaba demasiado poco como para que fuera a arrepentirme.

-Hola Rose- apenas llegamos a un pequeño claro que tenía una cabaña de madera pude ver a Jasper acompañado de otro joven muy grande y alto, de cabello negro y rizado además de que una gran sonrisa decoraba su rostro- ¿Vienes con tu prima?

-Sí, ella es Alice, pero esta vez vine para avisarles que no podré ir a bailar con ustedes- apenas le respondí el saludo a los dos jovenes antes de cruzarme de brazos y mirar la escena protagonizada por mi prima.

Rose y Emmett se habían ido a caminar por las orillas de un pequeño lago. No sabía por qué tenía el mal presentimiento de que mi prima y ese joven estaban involucrados en algo malo, no quería meterme en problemas pero sabía que si optaba con mantenerme al margen si es que mi madre descubre lo que está pasando lo más probable era que me regañaran de todos modos.

- ¿ya has pensado en un nombre para la ternera?-Jasper captó mi atención con aquella pregunta ya que aun seguía pensando en qué estarían haciendo Rosalie y Emmett tan alejados del claro.

-No soy buena con los nombres- respondí frunciendo un poco el ceño-, de hecho había pensado que tal vez podría llamarse Candy ¿qué te parece?

- Normalmente a las terneras no se les pone nombre-murmuró sonriéndome un poco- pero supongo que este es un caso especial.

Me alcé ligeramente de hombros antes de desviar la mirada hacia el pasto. La luna iluminaba un poco la oscuridad del lugar y aunque el momento era por lo demás incomodo porque entre Jasper y yo no habían temas de conversación en común, pensé que podría matar un poco el aburrimiento hablando de cualquier tema que no fuese entretenido para mí.

Cuando volví a alzar mi vista hacia Jasper me di cuenta de que él no había dejado de mirarme, me sentí algo intimidada y le miré extrañada sin obtener una respuesta de su parte. En ese momento no le di mucha importancia pero sí me había dado cuenta de algo, en ese momento y por primera vez no me miró como si me odiara o quisiera verme lejos. Sus ojos ya no me transmitían el odio que me dieron a entender el primer día que nos conocimos y pensé que tal vez ya no le era tan insoportable porque había hecho parte de mi trabajo bien.

Sin embargo, me incomodaba que no quisiera dejar de mirarme pese a que me había dado cuenta. Pensé que tal vez estaba analizando mi aspecto físico para luego compararme con Rosalie. Yo sabía desde pequeña que mi prima era mucho más bonita que yo, que tenía un cuerpo mil veces más voluptuoso y atractivo que el mío y que siempre era ella quien provocaba la admiración en los hombres. A mí eso nunca me importó pero lo que sí me dolía era que intentaran compararme con ella. Me sentí muy triste en ese momento porque había intentado verme bonita para tener la aprobación de mis padres pero jamás pensé que a Jasper se le ocurriría analizarme de aquella forma para lo que yo veía una cruel comparación con la increíble e inhumana belleza de quien era mi mejor amiga.

Quería irme a casa y ocultarme de sus penetrantes ojos verdes para siempre aunque sabía muy bien que eso no lo podría hacer porque al otro día tendría que verle por el trabajo. El resto del tiempo que permanecimos juntos fue en silencio ya que ninguno de los dos quería hablar de nada. Mi prima tardó bastante pero gracias al cielo volvió y me llevó de regreso a la casa.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido-dijo ella mientras caminábamos de regreso-, no debiste haberme esperado con el frío que hace. No entiendo por qué estás tan callada ¿pasó algo entre Jasper y tu como para que estés así?

-No, no pasó nada- me apresuré en negar de inmediato-... Rose ¿tu crees que yo sea bonita? ¿crees que algún día podré gustarle a alguien como tu le gustas a todos los chicos?

- Claro que eres bonita- dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa en su cara-, eres muy bonita y si te preocupa el gustarle o no a los hombres estoy segura de que cuando llegué el indicado le vas a gustar tanto, tanto que hará lo imposible porque tu sonrías y yo seré fea para sus ojos.

Seguimos caminando hacia la casa aunque debo de reconocer que en ese momento comencé a pensar que quería ser bonita, pero más que eso era el deseo de que Jasper me encontrara linda. No podía entender porque quería su aprobación y porque quería gustarle sabiendo los problemas que eso podría traerme a futuro.

**Hola :33333 espero que esten bien, lamento la tardanza trataré de actualizar más seguido y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy n.n Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.**

**Reviews n.n**

**shiru92 : hola n.n espero que estés bien , me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y bueno en algunos capítulos más veremos como progresa la relación entre Alice y Jasper n.n Lamento no poder decir mucho más pero es que tengo un poco de sueño u.u Un abrazo y espero que estes muy bien **


End file.
